communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-26243411-20150812081401
Hallo alle zusammen. Eine Freundin und ich sind vor einiger Zeit auf die Idee gekommen die Themen Horror und Grusel etwas zu differenzieren. Weswegen es ab sofort das neue "Modern Horror Wiki " gibt. Deswegen an dieser Stelle eine kleine Erklärung was unsere Ziele sind und was wir erreichen wollen. Bitte seht es deswegen trotzdem nicht als Konkurenten oder Abklatsch vom Deutschen Creeypasta Wiki. Wir versuchen durchaus etwas eigenes auf die Beine zu stellen. Bis dahin, wir freuen uns über regen Zulauf und zahlreiche neue Geschichten. Ravnene Das Projekt "Modern Horror"Rlyehborn Was ist “Modern Horror Wiki”? Unser Wiki ist eine Art Experiment. Wir wollen immer wieder die Grenzen des derzeitigen Horrors neu ausloten und definieren- und diese Grenze immer wieder verschieben. Es soll eine neue Art des Schreibens werden, welche ganz stark auch von allen beeinflusst wird, die hier mitmachen. Es geht darum, Altbewährtes neu zu interpretieren oder auch völlig über Bord zu werfen, um das Wort Horror immer wieder neu zu erfinden. Dies kommt dann letztendlich auch dem eigenen Schreibstil zugute, ist aber auch ganz klar als eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit angelegt. Zusammen wollen wir erkunden, welche Themen denn “aktuell” sind, um Angst zu erzeugen. Der Unterschied zwischen Grusel und Horror Es ist wichtig, hier einmal eine ganz klare Unterscheidung zu treffen: Gruselgeschichten handeln von Dingen, die “immer” funktionieren (der unheimliche Fremde, der einen des Nachts hinterherläuft; der nebelhafte Schemen, der über dem Moor schwebt; der nächtliche Anrufer, dessen Atem das einzige Geräusch ist, welches zu hören ist....). Wahres Grauen hingegen ist schwieriger zu erzeugen, weil es immer etwas Einzigartiges ist (dazu mehr im nächsten Absatz). Oft hängt es auch davon ab, welche Themen dem Leser gerade besonders nahe gehen, sprich für ihn auch sehr aktuell sind (man denke an die Panik, die das im Radio aufgeführte Hörspiel von H. G. Wells “Krieg der Welten” in den USA auslöste). Horror möchte schockieren und erschüttern- diverse Creepypastas sind für uns deswegen so im Gedächtnis geblieben, weil sie für uns ein völlig neues Erlebnis waren (dies ist auch einer der Gründe für die große Popularität dieser Art von Geschichten) Wie funktioniert denn nun Horror? Der Mensch ist nicht dazu gemacht, lange und fortwährend Angst zu empfinden. Es belastet unseren Körper erheblich, weswegen das Gehirn auf einen ziemlich einfachen Trick zurückgreift: es gewöhnt sich einfach an die Situation- es erklärt sie quasi zum Standard, weswegen wir dann wieder völlig normal handeln können (Hinweis: dies ist eine sehr vereinfachte Beschreibung!). Soll heißen: Horror nutzt sich schnell ab. Wenn wir in einer Geschichte dem zehnten wandelnden Toten begegnen, dann sollte dieser irgendetwas außergewöhnliches an sich haben- denn ansonsten nehmen wir ihn einfach “nur” als weiteren Akteur der Geschichte wahr und nicht als bedrohliches Element der Geschichte. Was will dieses Wiki also erreichen? Wie schon eingangs gesagt, wir verstehen dieses Wiki als Experiment. Wir wollen gemeinsam mit allen Usern ergründen, welche Themen gerade besonders gut geeignet sind, Grauen auszulösen. Dies soll auf eine spielerische Art und Weise geschehen- durch Ausprobieren, Ausdiskutieren und gegenseitige Hilfestellungen in Form von Kritiken, Anregungen, Testlesen, Korrigieren und sonstigen notwendigen Dingen. Allein geht das natürlich nicht, weswegen dieses Wiki eine starke und aktive Gemeinschaft braucht- und genau da kommst DU ins Spiel! ;) Was wir NICHT sind! Unser Wiki sieht sich nicht als Konkurrenz zu anderen Wikis, in denen es um Horrogeschichten geht (etwa dem Deutschen Creepypasta Wiki). Im Gegenteil, wir wollen mit diesen Seiten auch letzten Endes einen positiven Einfluss auf die Schreibergemeinschaft für Horrorkurzgeschichten nehmen und hoffen, dass dann auch andere dann davon profitieren. Wir sehen uns als Gemeinschaft, allerdings eine ziel- bzw. themengerichtete. Natürlich spricht nichts dagegen, mal ein wenig etwas über sich zu erzählen, allerdings sollte das dann auch in einem privaterem Rahmen geschehen- etwa der PN-Funktion des Chats oder über die Nachrichtenseite des Benutzerprofils. Im Vordergrund steht einfach die literarische Arbeit und diese sollte auch respektiert werden (für den ganzen Privatkram gibt es ja auch andere Möglichkeiten: Brieftauben, Buschtrommeln und dergleichen...) Hilfsbereitschaft wird hier groß geschrieben. Allerdings erwarten wir dafür auch Lernfähigkeit und Lernwillen. Hier wird niemandem etwas vorgekaut, Wikis sind interaktive Medien und man muss sich schon ein wenig engagieren, wenn man Erfolg haben möchte. Erstlingswerke werden sicherlich einen “Welpenbonus” erhalten, aber darauf sollte man sich nicht ausruhen- lieber doch noch mal einen Tag mehr am eigenen Werk arbeiten. ;) Was wir noch alles nicht sind: * Therapeuten * Vollzeitadministratoren (wir machen das hier auch “nur” freiwillig und ehrenamtlich) * Ersatzeltern oder Pädagogen * Rechtschreibnazis (wir sind perfektionistisch und penibel, aber das zu Recht! ^^) * Außerirdische (na gut, vielleicht ist das eine Lüge...) * wir sind definitiv NICHT tolerant gegenüber Trollen, Fangirls und faulen Säcken (wir helfen, aber nein wir schreiben nicht eure Geschichten für euch) * eine Sekte * Cybermobber (wir bevorzugen Klartext als Sprache. Klartext ist hart und vielleicht oft ziemlich direkt, aber nicht bösartig gemeint. Im Zweifelsfall einfach mal die POSITIVE Interpretation unserer Worte benutzen) * bei “wünsch dir was” (Regeln sind verbindlich und nicht diskutierbar) * und last but not least: wir sind definitiv nicht richtig im Kopf- ihr hoffentlich auch nicht!